Redding Clan
The Redding Clan, one of the Four Divine Beast Clans, traces its ancestry back to the Azure Dragon, a Lesser Water Sovereign Supreme Divine Beast. It is an extremely old clan which has existed for billions of years and whose descendants are Divine Beasts, which inherit a weaker version of the innate divine ability of their ancestor. History Created by the Azure Dragon and his descendants, the clan became incredibly powerful and well known due to it's alliance with the remaining three Divine Beast Clans and their respective Sovereign ancestors, the Nimo Clan, the Laius Clan and the Bowen Clan. At it's peak, the Redding Clan was spread throughout the Four Higher Planes, the Seven Divine Planes and some material planes, one of which is the Yulan Plane. It was considered by many to be the greatest clan in the entire universe with only the Augusta Clan, of the Divine Light Plane, being a match. Due to the death of the four Sovereigns that protected the clans, roughly ten thousand years ago, the Redding Clan entered a state of crisis, in which eight of their enemies from the Four Higher Planes and the Seven Divine Planes joined in an alliance to destroy the Four Divine Beast Clan. The clan was thus forced to recall and regroup all of it's branches, assembling in the Indigo Prefecture of the Bloodridge Continent of the Infernal Realm and being forced to stay in the Skyrite Mountains, where due to an agreement between the Prefecture Lord, Beirut, and the eight clans they are forbidden from attacking the Skyrite Mountains. Location Once spread throughout the Higher and Divine Planes, it is currently located in the Four Divine Beast Clan Headquarters in the Skyrite Mountains of the Indigo Prefecture of the Bloodridge Continent, Infernal Realm. Clan Members Patriarch: * Gislason, the patriarch of the clan and the son of the Sovereign Azure Dragon. Grand Elder: * Gaia, the sister of the patriarch and the daughter of the Sovereign Azure Dragon. Assembly of Elders: *'Linley Baruch', a member of the Baruch Clan, one of the branch clans of the Redding Clan. Has become the spiritual leader of the entire Redding Clan ever since he became an acknowledged paragon. *'Emanuel', is an elder who has knowledge about the Azure Dragon Ring that Linley possess. He is also the 4th generation of the Redding Clan. *'Garvey,' is an elder of the Redding Clan, he became an elder by having the strength of a 7 star fiend. *'Blue', is known as the Genius Elder who has the 3rd strongest body in the Redding Clan. Baruch Clan Branch: * Baruch, founder and head of the Baruch Clan, one of the branch clans of the Redding Clan. * Ryan Baruch, a member of the Baruch Clan, one of the branch clans of the Redding Clan. * Hazard Baruch, a member of the Baruch Clan, one of the branch clans of the Redding Clan. Clan Branches Due to the enormous amount of descendants and spreading of the clan in the past, the Redding Clan has various smaller branches forming it. The more powerful branches live closer to the center of the Skyrite Mountains, while the weaker branches live in the border regions farthest from the center. Branches: * Yulan Branch: Formed and created by members of the Baruch Clan, it is headed by Baruch. Considered to be a very young branch, it is one of the weakest and smallest branches, however, with the joining of Linley, the clan has gained immense glory and recognition. Ancestral Baptism The Ancestral Baptism is the process by which members of the Redding Clan have their ancestor's blood awakened, turning them into Divine Beasts and thus turning them into Demigods of Water. The process is divided in three parts: * First: the Dragonize Pool is made by tossing various unknown herbs into the water and adding a Dragonize Jewel. * Second: the members of the clan absorb the energy of the Dragonize Pool into their bodies and fuse with it. * Third: the latent energy inherent to the clan members flows into their mind and empowers the azure halo inherent to them. At this stage, depending on the purity of their lineage and their power, a manifestation of the Azure Dragon Phantom may appear as the members undergoing the Ancestral Baptism uses their innate divine ability for the first time. Immediately after, the natural Laws descends and transforms them into Deities. Innate Powers As the descendants of the Azure Dragon, a Supreme Divine Beast, through the Ancestral Baptism the members of the clan become water-type divine beasts, gaining access to a weaker version of their ancestors innate divine ability, the strength of which depends on the purity of their lineage, as well as gaining the power to Azure Dragonform. The innate divine ability of the Redding Clan, the Dragon Roar, allows the clan members to impact others souls and to greatly impact time by slowing it. As a side effect, their souls become stronger than others, gaining a special protection and becoming much harder to destroy.Category:Clan Category:Divine Beast Category:Terminology